An Edward to Lean On
by Hiilikewriting
Summary: What if Edward did not realize he loved Bella? What if she loved Jake? What is meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

For clarity within the story, please note that Edward and Bella are not together (yet!). Bella does know the Cullen secret and is friends with the family.

**Bella's POV**

"And what can I get you ladies," the bartender stated absentmindedly over the music.

"Can I have a Martini," my best friend Alice said back with a smile. She was always so pleasant; I can never understand how she manages.

"I don't want to remember my name in the morning." Alice gave me a funny look.

"Hard day at work," I responded to her expression. I wasn't lying.

The bartender came back with the drinks.

"Cheers," I said with a sorry tone and chugged the contents of the glass.

"Are you sure that you are alright. You know I love you, and only want the best for you, but heavy drinking doesn't solve anything." Once again, Alice was being typical Alice.

"Really, I just need to forget about today." It wasn't a complete stretch.

"Ok then, I am going to the bathroom. Please retain for any possibly damaging alcoholic drinks while I'm gone."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't need a mother. I needed a friend.

My eyes did a sweep over the club. That's when it happened.

_A man and a woman were sitting at a small table in the corner of the club. She wore a simple navy dress with a beaded bodes, while he was in a tie and pants. Everything he said, she giggled at. The passion in her eyes was obvious. The giant ring on her finger screamed "she's mine! Back away now!" They were holding hands across the table. He slowly lifted them up, and kissed her hand. She blushed. _

I suddenly found myself in hysterical sobs.

"Hey lady, are you ok?" the bartender asked without much care in his voice.

Then Alice was next to me, her arm around my back for support. She guided me out of the club gently, whispering in a soothing voice in my ear.

She led me into the passenger seat of my car. The crying had not stopped yet. I was thankful for Alice letting me release all of my sobs, never saying anything.

Her face was hard with worry, though. For all she knew, someone died. My crying slowly subsided.

"Are you ready to talk?" she said calmly.

"I-I don't know what happened. I was fine, then I saw the man. And then I was crying-"

"Ok. Just gather your thoughts for a moment. Take a deep breath. Relax. You are safe now."

The rest of the drive was silent.

The pavers under the tires shook me our of my nonresponsive state. I opened the door and walk slowly to the house. Alice took my hand and sat me down on the couch. She took the seat across from me.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," she whispered just loud enough.

"I cant do this anymore-"

"What, Bella. You cant do what anymore? Please explain…"

"In the club. There was this couple. The passion in their eyes was so perfect." I looked down at the ring on my finger. "I want that."

"Don't you have that? You are engaged, too. Are you not happy with Jake?"

"I can't, Alice. I just can't do it. I can't marry Jake."

"But why? You seem so perfect together."

"We don't have it. Well, at least I don't."

"Don't have what? Bella, I _need_ you to talk to me."

"Tonight, that couple radiated love. Never ending love. I just cannot give that to Jake. How is that fair to him? It would be greedy of me to marry someone I know it will never work with.."

"Don't make such rash decisions in minutes. Sleep on it. With a clear head in the morning, I bet you will find your love for Jake again."

With that, she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and let herself out.

I knew this was not something time could fix.

I always used to joke that when we drink, we can break away barriers to find our raw selves. I never thought that I would actually experience it, though.

However, Alice was right. I needed to think this through.

I did love Jake. There was no denying that. But, did I love him like _that_? Jake and I obviously had something, or we would not be getting married in two months. But I has to ask, was it enough?

I knew the answer.

Maybe if we got married, the bond would bring something undiscovered up…

No. Whatever we have, that is it.

It was unfair to Jake to get married. If I could not return his love, would it even be considered a marriage?

I would be unfair to myself by getting married. How could I trap myself into this situation willingly?

I knew what I had to do. I had to break Jake's heart.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: for further clarification, Bella is not yet a vampire. Imagine it before Breaking Dawn, without the Edward/Bella romance.

Shout out to 911turbowriter for helping me. Check out her stuff!

**Bella's POV**

"I miss Jake," I managed to gasp out in between sobs.

"As long as you are happy Bella, he will always respect your decision. How could anyone ever ask you not to be happy," Alice said calmly.

I suddenly felt calm, too.

I looked across at Japer. He gave me an apologetic smile, and then looked towards Alice. I nodded, understanding that he would do anything for Alice.

"Bella, I am so sorry…" Edward's voice trailed off. He put his hand on my knee as an emblem of his understanding. Alice sat on the other side of me. Jasper was on one of the oversized arm chairs.

Esme walked into the room with a giant plate of food.

"Oh Bella, you must eat. You must be so overtired, so overworked. Here, eat."

She handed me the plate of food.

I moved the eggs on my plate around with the fork. I could not eat. Not in a time like this.

"I cannot believe it is over. I love Jake. I must be making a big mistake by letting him go. I just does not make sense."

"Bella, it is perfectly natural for you to feel this way. Just remember that all of us are here to help you," Alice said.

"I even know what will make you feel better."

"Shopping trip?" I asked sadly. The last thing I needed was a shopping trip. However, how could I disappoint my best friend?

"You know me so well," Alice replied with a smirk. I could see her mentally planning the route we would take.

"Maybe after we can take you out somewhere nice. What better way to forget about a break-up then with a new guy?" Edward asked hopefully. I looked like he needed a night out more than me.

"Yay! That would be perfect!" Alice sounded super excited.

**Alice POV**

"Just one more store, please?" I asked Bella. I didn't care much what her answer was; I had just seen the most adorable flats on the other side of the mall and I was not leaving without them.

"But I'm tired," Bella whined back, "and you can always get whatever you want another day."

"No, Bella. They only have one more pair of these shoes in my size."

She gave me an annoyed sigh.

"Fine," she stated back harshly. It would just be easier for both of us to agree with me.

"Promise me, just the shoes. I want to go home soon."

"Sure," I responded back, not really promising anything.

I took our shopping bags and started navigating to the other side of the mall.

I suddenly stopped.

"Alice, what is it. What do you see?" Bella was getting worried.

"How could I forget! Bella, if you don't eat soon you are going to faint in 47 minutes!"

"So can we go home and eat?"

"Nah, we can just go to the café downstairs. That way, I still get my shoes."

I took her into the restaurant and made sure she ordered.

"I am going to get the shoes. Please try to be safe for 15 minutes, for me?"

"Alice, I am perfectly capable of sitting her and eating without getting hurt."

"Ok, ok. I trust you." Not really.

With that, I was off to get my shoes.

It was starting to get annoying to remember that Bella was human. They all got tired and hungry and restless easily.

I hurried into the store and picked up the shoes I wanted.

"Hello, miss, would you like me to get those from the back for you?" the saleslady asked, probably thinking of all the commission she was going to make off of this sale.

"Yes, please."

She returned from the back. I followed her over to the register.

"And how will you be paying today?"

I handed her my thin piece of black plastic.

"Thank you for your purchase."

I smiled and nodded.

Bella was waiting for me just as I had left her, only this time she had a plate of Caesar salad in front of her.

"Did you get the shoes?" she asked.

"Of course I did. Did you actually think I was leaving without them?"

"I guess not."

I giggled to myself. Bella looked silly sitting in a chair surrounded by shopping bags. It was so untypical for her. We had to work on that.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

The smell. The first sign a shape shifter is near is the smell. And that smell was coming in strong from the doorway to the club.

As a man of opportunity, Carlisle had brought this neighborhood bar when the owner died. He and Esme had decided to renovate it into a modern club, appealing to the younger group. It has been ever so successful.

And here we were, sitting at our usual table, located towards the edge of the giant expanse that was crowded with people.

_Edward!, _Alice's thoughts rang through my head, _go take care of this. Bella doesn't need the stress. _

I needed an excuse to seek out Jacob.

"Bella, would you like another drink?" I asked.

She leaned her head up and gave me a weak smile. I nodded back.

My Bella. My beautiful, gorgeous Bella.

When she had moved here to rainy Forks, Alice was the first one to take notice. She had seen visions of Bella in a wedding dress, but not who the groom was. So, Alice was ever so curious to find out who would Bella give the honor to. Since then, Bella has become part of our group. We have even been as nice to extend the curtsey to Jacob.

I thank God, or whoever watches over this dammed breed we are, everyday for letting Bella into my life. For once, I feel as if an eternity of waiting to find her would be worth it.

I also thank him for giving me the power to read minds, and not giving it to anyone else in the family. For if they had my gift, they would all know that I was madly in love with Isabella Marie Swan.

I made my way across the room, just barely managing to keep a human pace.

Jacobs thoughts entered my head. _Where is Bella? I need to find Bella. _

_I have to tell her I still love her. She can't just leave me like this. She is my imprint. She belongs to_ me.

"No she's doesn't," I snarled, dragging him into the coat closet.

"Let me explain something to you. Bella is not yours. She does not love you, nor will she ever. Now get over yourself and leave her alone."

For once, Jacob's mind was blank.

Satisfied with myself, I proceeded to join my family once again.

About halfway across the room, Alice was hit with a vision.

_Bella hit the ground. I whipped my cell phone out of my pocket. There was only one person I needed to speak to. The dial tones stopped. _

"_Carlisle, its Bella."_

As soon as the vision began, it ended. And then I saw it again, but in real life.

The only difference was that this time I was there to catch her.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

"Relax Eddie. Bella is going to wake up in exactly 6 minutes 46 seconds."

I growled in response at Alice's nickname.

The entire family was sitting in the too-white reception area of the hospital waiting for Bella to wake up, which according to Alice would be soon.

I glanced at my family. It was amazing how completely different people could live together without going insane. Rosalie and Emmet were making out in the corner. Jasper was trying to repel their feelings of lust. Alice was waiting for Bella to wake up so she could get her out of that horrid looking hospital gown and at the same time planning a get well soon shopping trip. Esme was speaking with the receptionist about some new breed of flowers that were bug resistant. Everybody fit perfectly together.

But where did I belong?

Here I was, sitting alone in this hospital reception room, acting as the fifth wheel to the group.

Who could I turn to?

Bella. But I would have to wait another 6 minutes and 46 seconds for that to happen.

What would I tell her when she woke up? Hey, its been really nice being friends with you, but I am also madly in love with you. Do you feel the same?

No, that would never do.

I needed to rely on my natural charm for this one.

That 6 minutes and 46 seconds was coming to an end all to soon.

For the first time in my life, I willed the clock to move slower.

And suddenly, my time was up.

I moved grudgingly along with the rest of my family into the small hospital room.

Bella's eyes began to flutter open. I couldn't help but smile down upon her natural beauty.

As she took in the scene surrounding her, she turned her line of vision back to me. And as I gazed upon her eyes, I just new she felt the same way.

"Bella…"

"Edward," she managed to whisper softly. I took her hand and held it in mine.

"Wh-What happened?"

"Just exhaustion. You're fine," Rosalie said without care, taking Emmet by the hand and leading him outside.

As soon as my mind touched her thoughts it jumped back out. She and Emmet were in for a long night.

Alice was the next to speak.

"Bella!" she squealed, taking her into a hug at the same time.

Jasper's attempts to send calm waves towards her could not override Alice's super excited mood.

"I missed you so much! Don't worry about anything, its Alice to the rescue! I brought you the cutest pair of purple pajamas. They are so silky! So I was thinking you could wear them with these new slippers…"

As I let Alice's voice trail off in my head, Bella met my eyes. I stared at her, hoping she could tell in my eyes that I loved her so I wouldn't have to find a way to tell her. And the it slipped.

"I love you, Bella."

Alice was the first one to gasp.

**Review! Review! If you have time to read this author's note, then you have time to review!**

**Reviews make updates come faster!**


End file.
